Sealing glass is one of common materials for sealing metal, nonmetal or ceramic. At present, a platinum-family sealing glass as utilized in the filed of electronics is capable of sealing metal with nonmetal or ceramic. However, such kind of platinum-family sealing glass has excessively low Tk-100 point and poor insulating property, which results in poor high-voltage tolerance and hence cannot satisfy demands of the filed of high-voltage electronics. Moreover, the platinum-family sealing glass contains heavy metal such as lead, which may damage both human health and environment.
To this end, people have been considering to apply lead-free sealing glass into the filed of high-voltage electronics. However, the filed of high-voltage electronics has certain requirements on the voltage tolerance of sealed products, and existing common lead-free sealing glass is relatively poor in voltage tolerance, which results in that the sealed products obtained by sealing with such common lead-free scaling glass cannot be well applied in the filed of high-voltage electronics. Therefore, it's urgently desired to develop a lead-free sealing glass which can be applied in the filed of high-voltage electronics without damaging the human body or the environment.